Love in the Night to Banish Fright
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha gets nervous when the Halloween season arrives, Whampire comes to relieve her of her fears.


**WOO-HOOOO! My 500th story! Awesome sauce! Another milestone in my fanfic history! :D**

* * *

Sasha was taking her nightly walk in the neighborhood to get some fresh air. She was working hard and needed some well-deserved time off.

She saw the Halloween decorations set up and was excited, yet scared at the same time. Ever since she met her fiancé Whampire and Grant Mansion alien family, her Halloweens have been extraordinary.

But what if this Halloween, it was not scary fun, but just plain scary?

"Sashaaaaaa..." a deep, spooky voice bellowed.

Sasha squeaked and turned around to see a figure cloaked in black. A pair of green eyes flashed and sharp, yellow fangs grinned at her.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha jumped back and fell on the cold cement.

"Hahahahaha! Gotcha!" It was Whampire dressed in a black cloak. "Did I scare you?"

"You sure did!" Sasha snapped, upset.

Whampire was taken back by Sasha's outburst. Seeing the surprised look on his face, Sasha shrunk a little. "Sorry, Whammy. I've been rally tense this past week. Plus, with Halloween coming, things will get more tense!"

"More tense?" Whampire chuckled and shook his head. "Sasha, my darling, Halloween is a fun time. And as for your tense problem, I can fix that in no time."

"Huh?" Sasha was confused until Whampire grinned a devious smile and wiggled his clawed fingers at her.

"Oh, no!" Sasha gasped, backing away. "I know what you're up to! Don't even think-"

She was cut off when Whampire spat a Corruptura at Sasha, landing a direct hit on her forehead.

Whampire watched amused at Sasha trying to love, but couldn't. He ran his finger up her chin. "Come with me, my love."

* * *

Deep in the forest, Sasha struggled helplessly as her arms were tied back to the huge tree trunk with her ankles lashed together.

"Whampire! This isn't funny!" Sasha shouted.

"Why are you so upset, angel?" Whampire said. "It's such a nice night, I thought we could have fun outside this time." He giggled as he came closer.

Sasha whimpered a little, fearing what he'll do. No doubt tickle her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasha, relax. We're going to have fun." said Whampire, leaning towards her.

"But Whammy-" Sasha didn't speak as Whampire kissed her on the lips. Sasha froze, then embraced her finance's lips passionately. They hummed with sweet bliss.

Whampire unhooked his lips. "Mmm, such luscious lips." He purred like a cat, making the lovesick Sasha's swoon deeper. "So yummy..." He kissed even deeper, Sasha's heart danced as they kissed. Whampire was a remarkable kisser, she could kiss him forever.

"Oh, Whammy..." Sasha breathed when the kissing stopped. Her mind was in a haze, and it felt so good.

"Sasha..." Whampire looked into Sasha's icy blue eyes. "Such beauty..." He placed gentle kisses all over Sasha's face.

Sasha giggled. "You really are something."

"Because I love making you happy, baby." Whampire said, snuggling against Sasha. He softly ran his claws against her ribs.

"Ahahahahaha! Whammy!" Sasha laughed. "Nohohoho!"

"And I love playing with you." Whampire added.

Sasha's worst case scenario was happening. Being tickled by Whampire until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed as Whampire tickled. "Stop it!"

"Stop it? And spoil our fun?" He took out a feather.

"Oh, no! No feathers!" Sasha said.

"But you love feathers, my precious." Whampire slipped the feather into her shirt and brushed it around inside.

"AAH! Ahahahahahahaha! NOHOHOHO!" Sasha squirmed around, trying to escape Whampire's teasing.

"Coochy, coochy, cooooo!" Whampire taunted. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" He tickled Sasha's neck and face with his fluffy feather.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha swung around as best she could.

To her relief, Whampire stopped. But Sasha saw the playful Vladat reaching for her shirt to lift it up!

"Nooooo!" Sasha said. "You know I can't stand being tickled there!"

"Yes, it's your happy spot." Whampire raised Sasha's shirt and exposed her soft, thin figure. But just as he was about to tickle it, a grumbling sound was heard.

Whampire looked up at Sasha. "Hungry?"

Blushing a little, Sasha nodded. She was very hungry.

"I suppose your tummy could use a fuel up before I tickle it." He put a hand under Sasha's chin. "Can't have my angel waste away."

"Maybe you can untie me and we can get some dinner?" Sasha suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Whampire mused. "I'll call for takeout."

"Huh?!" Sasha was dumbfounded. What was Whampire up to?!

A few minutes later, Whampire scared away the delivery boy carrying the Chinese food he ordered.

"Whammy! Untie me!" Sasha said. "How am I suppose to eat with my arms tied up?!"

Whampire took out the chopsticks. "Easy. I'll feed you."

"Feed me?!"

Sasha watched Whampire bring a shrimp egg roll to her mouth. "Open wide!"

Sasha felt a little embarrassed. But she was hungry, she opened her mouth and Whampire fed her.

"You know, I've never fed you before." Whampire said. "How is it?"

"Yummy!" Sasha licked her lips.

Whampire then fed her some almond chicken. "So, why were so jumpy earlier, Sasha? You acted like you've seen a ghost. Did you see a ghost?"

Sasha shook her head. "I was a little nervous about Halloween. The spookiest things always happen on Halloween time!"

"But that's a good thing!" Whampire replied. "Remember meeting Scary Godmother, Skully, and Bug-a-boo? Even though you were scared, you found out they were good monsters and had one of the greatest Halloweens ever with them, right?"

"Yeah," Sasha thought back meeting her friends at the Fright Side. And how despite being scary, they were fantastic friends, some of the best Sasha's ever had. "You're right, Whammy. I guess I've been worrying too much." She struggled a little. "Um, can you let me go now?"

The sound of Sasha's rumbling stomach determined Whampire's answer.

The Vladat laughed. "Nope, you're still hungry, angel." He brought some Chinese noodles to her, Sasha giggled and happily ate them. She opened her mouth for more, but Whampire raised the noodles up high.

"Hey!" Sasha chuckled.

"C'mon! Up, up, up if you want some more!" Whampire coaxed. "Come get it! Up! Up!"

Sasha raised her head as high trying to get the food. She was able to nibble a bit of food, but Whampire would pull up the noodles and taunt her. "Come and get it!"

"I can't!" Sasha laughed. "Babe! I'm hungry!"

"Okay," Whampire lowered the noodles and Sasha closed her eyes and gleefully ate them, but when she reached the end of the noodles, her lips felt something warm. When she opened her eyes, Whampire was the one on the end. Their lips were touching.

Sasha giggled and the two kissed deeply, very deeply. Sasha felt so happy with Whampire no matter what silly antics he was up to. He was always there for her, making her happy, defending her from bullies and evil villains, and reminding her of what a wonderful person she is and he'll always love her and be by her side.

Whampire pulled his lips away. Sasha was in such bliss that she didn't notice Whampire reaching for her stomach.

"AAAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAMMY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Coochy, coochy, coooo, little Sasha!" Whampire teased. His clawed fingers attacking her stomach and scratching her ribs.

"OHOHOHAHAHAHAAAAA! Stohohop pleheeheeheeheease!" Sasha laughed. "I-AHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAN'T TAKE IT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I know you like it, because I like it even more!" Whampire said teasingly. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHAMMY! NOHOHOHOOOO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP!" Sasha begged.

"You'll do anything for me?" Whampire mused as he kept tickling.

Sasha nodded. "YES! YES!"

"Will you come to my room tonight?" He blew a big raspberry into her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAH! OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAAAAY!" Sasha was relieved when the tickling stopped. Whampire untied her and let her fall into his arms. He held her bridal style and flew off to the Grant Mansion.

 _'Who knows what Whammy's got planned for me now?'_ Sasha thought to herself.

* * *

Inside Whampire's room, Sasha's worries dissipated.

She and her fiancé were laying on the bed watching a romantic comedy and eating Halloween chocolates.

And Sasha was in her most favorite place in the world; snuggled up in the warm embrace of Whampire's arms.

Whampire kissed her forehead. "I love you, angel."

"I love you you, my little bat." Sasha said, cuddling into her beloved Whampire.


End file.
